Thieves Of Vale (Old Version)
by Paira D.X
Summary: The Phantom Collection, a set of mysterious treasure gathered by the Legendary Thief Arsène Noir, has been stolen by an unknown group. The Phantom Thieves who fight to recover the treasure for themselves.The students who fight to protect the kingdoms peace. Whose side are you on? Who will win at the end!
1. Noir

Continent: Sanus

Kingdom: Vale

Island: Patch

Time: Ten years before Chapter 1 of Rwby's story

In the middle of an Grimm infested forest sat a small house covered in mold and looked like it collapse on itself at any moment.

A tall man with a bowlers hat and handlebar mustache in a grey suit with a black coat over it resides in the house, he was putting various treasures into a brown chest

"After years of look, I've finally got them all, completed the Phantom Collection And now I can-"

He stopped his sentence as he heard what sounded like a twig snap and quickly pulled out a black cane with a grey skull before closing the chest

"Should've known"

A rain of bullets started to hit the house tearing up the furniture, quick to react the man swiftly dodged the bullets as he went out of the back with the chest in hand

"Crap!"

The man cursed as he pulled out his scroll and held it to his face after dialing a number

"They found me!"

He yelled as he saw a group of men in black and purple suits chasing after him, he did his best to dodge the barrage of bullets shot at him

"Meet me at the mansion, we can't let them use-"

One of the goons shot him in the arm he was holding the scroll making him drop it, he turned around and face the men pursuing him, cautious the men stopped their fire while keeping their guns pointed at him. The man put down the treasure chest and readied himself for combat with his cane,he counted five men in front of him but he knew there would be more considering the people who sent them

The goon in front spoke out to the man as his gun was aimed at him

"Hand over the collection and we won't have to cause any more damage"

The man laughed at the goon before replying with

"You honestly think I'm that idiotic? I know who you're working for and I'm certain you have orders to kill me as well"

Without giving the goon a chance to respond he appeared behind the goons in the back and cracked them on the back of their heads with his cane knocking them out another goon turned around and tried to hit him with the butt of his rifle but the man quickly caught it and flipped the goon onto his back before kicking him in the face making him fall unconscious, as he tried to distance himself from the remaining two goons he received two bullets in his right arm before the rest of the bullets could hit him he spun his cane around to deflect them making the bullets hit the ground causing dirt to fly up and hit them in the face blinding them giving the man an opportunity to run up to them and jab one in the stomach with his cane causing him to pass out after he fell the other moved quickly to shoot him with his rifle but the man relexes were too fast for him, he stepped to the side dodging the bullet and used his cane to trip him and as he fell to the ground all the goon could see was a foot meeting his face causing him to lose consciousness

"I need to get the collection out of here before anyone else shows up!"

The man picked up the treasure chest and began to sprint through the forest, as he ran the man started to think to himself

"How did they know I was here? How did they even know I completed the collection? The only ones who knew I gathered all of the collection were Ozpin and-" He stopped himself as he came to a realization

"It can't be-" He was interrupted as he heard what sounds like a missile hurtling towards him

9 Years Later in a cafe residing in the city of Vale, the cafe was named The Vale Bistro

A short elderly man with grey hair and glasses in a butlers tuxedo sat on a table in front of three teenagers, he held a large black book in his hands as the three looked at him

"And that is why I need your assistance," He told them as he closed the book

The three teenagers across the table consisted of two boys and one girl, the girl was a teenager with fair skin, short dark brown hair, and yellow eyes. Her clothes consist of a blue jacket over a white blouse with a black skirt,black knee high socks and brown shoes. She wore a yellow beanie on her head

One of the boys was a young man with fair skin and crimson red eyes. His hair is short and blonde. He has wavy locks on one side of his face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark red that transitions into a brighter pinkish color. His clothes consists of a black hoodie over a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots

The other boy was young man with tanned skin and navy blue eyes. His hair is short and black. His clothes consisted of a white button-up long sleeve shirt, black pants, and dress shoes

The girl was the first to speak

"I don't get it, What does that story have to do with what you're hiring us for? Didn't you just want a waitress?"

She held out a flyer for the cafe they were in

"Because that story is the reason I am hiring you three"

The elderly man replied as he stood up and picked up the book

"My name is Jonathan Jade and I wish to hire you to assist me in recovering this collection"

"Wait for a second Mister"

The blonde boy interrupted him

"Isn't The Phantom Collection just a story parents tell their kids to keep them from stealing?"

"True the tale of the Phantom Collection is often used to show people the downside of theft but that doesn't mean the tale isn't based on an actual experience" Jonathan placed the large book on an empty bookshelf and turned back too the three

"So what you're saying is that you're looking to hire thieves" The tanned boy stood up from his chair

"I'm looking for a job where I'm required to cook not commit grand larceny" He headed towards the door

The blonde boy stood up "Yeah I'm not looking to get in any more trouble with the authorities, Caio" he headed to the door as well with the girl following him

"I didn't say that Mister Azure," Jonathan said making the boy stopped in front of the door blocking the other two

"I do need you to be a cook because I can't exactly have a restaurant without a chef"

He turned to the other two

"And I will require a waiter and waitress as well"

Jonathan sat back down at the table

"All I'm giving you is a chance to take back what was taken from all three of you"

All three of them walked back to the table and sat down

"What are you saying?" The blonde asked him

Jonathan smiled at them before pulling out a large briefcase and putting it on the table

"If you wish to know then each one of you will need to do something for me"

He opened the briefcase showing three blank masks with three different colored bow ties beneath them

Authors Note: Hello! I hope you liked the first chapter! I know it's a little short but hopefully I can't an make the other chapters longer

This story will be mainly about those three teenagers, they will have interactions with the regular cast of Rwby

Since I did put their names in the chapter I'll say them here

The blonde boy is Vince Vermillion

The girl is Daisy Dandelion

The boy with the tan skin is Alex Azure

I'll try to come up with a team name at some point but if you have any suggestions please send them to me!


	2. Vermillion

**Continent: Sanus**

**Kingdom: Vale**

**Setting: Outside of Juniors Club One Year before the first chapter of RWBY**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this crap"

Vince talked to himself as he rode his red motorcycle, the design was really similar to Yang's bike Bumblebee except instead of a yellow color scheme it was mainly ruby red with pink highlights

Vince wore a red tailcoat over a white button-up shirt with a black bow tie and black formal pants, on his head was a red top hat with a black stripe and on his hands were

After meeting Jonathan Jade and hearing his offer Vince thought he should at least hear him out and after a long conversation he agreed to work with him

**Flashback to earlier that day...**

"So if you want us to steal the Phantom Collection then that means you know where it is right?"

Vince asked him as he looked at the briefcase on the table

"Yes and no" Jonathan reaches into his jacket and pulls out a stack of pictures

"I only know of a few people who are currently in possession of collection pieces"

He hands two photos to Vince

"And gathering these three pieces will tell me if you are capable of pulling this off," Jonathan told them as he handed pictures to Axel and then Daisy

"You three are to split up and acquire the collection piece in the picture from the person on the other picture, if you bring the piece back here by 4 in the afternoon tomorrow then I'll hire you and give you more information, now before you leave I will need you to take these uniforms, I'd prefer you'd wear them anytime you would go to retrieve a piece of the collection"

He gestured to the briefcase

The Vince was the first to grab a mask and the red bow tie

"Please tell me you have another suitcase for us because I'm not going to steal from Junior of all people wearing nothing but a mask and a bow tie"

Daisy giggled at him while Axel's face remained stoic

"Oh right I forgot"

Jonathan walked to the back room of the restaurant and came back out holding a stack of three briefcases and sat them on the table

"Sorry I should've brought these out before, so just take these and you're all free to go"

They each take a briefcase and head for the door

"Oh and kids" Jonathan calls out to them making them stop

"You can use any method you'd like to get the collection piece but avoid damaging the item and do your best to not draw any attention to this place"

They all simply nodded before leaving the restaurant

**Back to Vince in front Juniors Nightclub **

"Did not think I'd ever come back here"

Vince spoke to himself as he got off of his motorcycle

"Well at least with this mask they won't recognize me"

He took off his top hat and placed the blank white mask on his face and the rest of his head was covered by a black material, he put his top hat back on and pulled out the picture Jonathan gave him

"Out of all the things Junior has, this is what I have to steal" The item in the picture Vince received was a pure black rocket launcher with the symbol of a gold hat on it

"As much as I'd like to be sneaky while stealing this there is no way Junior would let something like this be easily found, so I'll have to cause a fight and make him have to use it" Vince put the picture back into his pocket before walking to the clubs entrance

Two of Junior's regular henchmen stood next to the door

"Hold it!" They both blocked the door from Vince with their arms crossed

"Lose the mask"

Vince knew with his and Junior's history that he couldn't let them see his face or hear his voice so he quickly moved into the face of the guard on the right and jabbed him the stomach knocking him and before the other guard could say or do anything Vince grabbed him then put him into a chokehold not letting him go until he lost consciousness and he dropped him onto the ground

"Alright showtime"

He pulled the door open and went into the club, Vince looked around as he was in the nightclub, with music booming through the speakers

As Vince was walking towards the bar he spotted Junior with the Malachite twins at his side as usual and he was talking to another man in a white coat and a bowler hat with orange hair, the man was unfamiliar to Vince but that wasn't his priority at the moment. The orange-haired man walked away and Junior leaned on the bar rubbing his temples as the Malachite Twins left his side

Vince sat down next to him and passed a slip of paper that said "Fire Ball" on it to the bartender. Junior turned to him with an annoyed look on his face

"Who the hell are you?"

Staying silent Vince pulled out the picture of the rocket launcher and put it on the bar in front of Junior tapping the picture

"What are you looking to buy a weapon or something?"

Vince turned his body to Junior and made a "give me" gesture

"I don't know what you're trying to talk about but this is your only warning, get the hell out of here before something bad happens"

Not caring to be subtle anymore Vince quickly stood up and grabbed Junior by his neck, pulling Junior off of his chair as he tried to struggle out of his grasp

"What the hell do you want?"

Junior barely managed to choke out

Vince grabbed the picture off of the bar and held it in front of Junior's face as his henchmen gathered around them, Junior grunted trying to threaten him "Listen, Creep if you wanna get out of here alive. Let me go!"

Vince knew Junior was gonna make his goons attack but didn't care since he could probably get the rocket launcher quicker that way, he just shrugged his shoulders and let go of Junior making him drop to the ground gasping for his breath for a few seconds before standing up

"You'll pay for that"

He started walking away, putting his shades on and Vince tried to follow him but a bunch of his henchmen got in his way and began to surround him

"Get him out of here! I don't care what you do to him"

Junior sat back down at the bar as Vince was surrounded by his henchmen, from what Vince could see was around six men surrounding him and they were all pulling out weapons

"Why are you all just standing there? Fucking get him!" Junior shouted at his henchmen

Vince picks up on the sound of a gun cocking behind him and immediately lunges for the henchmen. He grabs the henchmen's gun so that the bullets are harmlessly directed into the floor before thrusting the butt of the rifle into the henchmen's face. One of the henchmen pulls out a frag grenade and removes the pin. Reacting quickly, Vince hits him with a left hook and throws the grenade out the nearest window. As it detonated in mid-air Vince was already on the move again, he rushes towards the next henchmen and delivers a punch that leaves him unconscious before he hits the ground. Another henchmen charges at Vince with a knife, Vince catches his arm before the blade could reach him and flips him onto the floor, as he hit the floor Vince kneeled down and chopped his neck knocking him out. Henchmen ran up behind Vince and pointed a pistol at his head but before he could pull the trigger Vince turned and grabbed the thug by his wrist then twists it so that the gun would slip between his fingers. As the thug writhes in pain, Vince glances over to see another henchman rushing at him. He quickly catches his fist and bends it back so far that he could hear the bone snap. With both thugs crouching in agony, Vince momentarily released them only to slam their heads together.

Vince stands up and surveys the room. He turns and sees that the only ones still in the night club were the unconscious henchmen and one still conscious henchmen crawling away

"Crap! Where'd he go?!"

Outside behind the club, Junior along with the Malachite Twins And two henchmen were running to a large truck, in Junior's hands was the black rocket launcher that Vince was aiming to steal

"Why are we running?"

Melaine asked Junior as the two henchmen scrambled to the driver's seat of the parked truck

"Yeah we totally could've taken him!"Militia added as Junior jumped into the back of the trailer

"Shut up and get in!"

The twins rolled their eyes and jumped into the trailer as well letting Junior close the shutter behind them. The truck then drove off away from the nightclub

**10 minutes later...**

"Hey boss I'm pretty sure we lost him" The henchmen called out from the front

Junior let out a sigh of relief and sat down, the Malachite twins cleared their throats as the stood in front of him with their arms crossed

"So why are we running from some weirdo in a mask?" Melaine asked

"Fuck"

Junior ignored them and pulled out his phone "I should've known someone would've come for this damn thing but I didn't listen!" He ranted as he dialed a number into his phone and held it to his face

"Someone came for it and I'm on my way to-"He is interrupted as he hears a loud roar in the distance

"Hey, boss we have a problem!" The two henchmen shouted as they looked behind the truck and saw Vince driving after them on his motorcycle

"I'm getting that collection piece!" Vince narrows his eyes under his mask and accelerates getting closer to the truck.

Junior hands an automatic rifle to both of the Malachite Twins

"Take him out!" The truck's shutter door slides open and the Malachite Twins gaze out at the masked pursuer behind them, they raise their rifles and opens fire on Vince's motorcycle, but the bullets simply ricochet off of the bike like they were firecrackers

"It's not working!" Both of the Twins tell Junior as they continue to shoot at Vince with their shoots only hitting his bike with how he was moving, Junior pounds on the wall then shouts at the driving henchmen

"Get us on the freeway!"

Junior grabs his rocket launcher then takes aim and fires at his pursuer. But before the rocket could find its mark, Vince pulled out a flare gun and shoots it into the air. The heat-seeking rocket targets the flare and detonates early, causing an explosion.

The truck reaches a bridge Junior and the Malachite Twins watched the scene unfold as Vince charged out of the blast on his bike. Junior took aim again but before he could shoot, Vince pulled out a red revolver with gold highlights and shoots at the back tires of the truck making them pop and causing Junior to accidentally shoot a rocket into the air

Vince speeds up and threw two small devices onto the side of the truck before speeding ahead of it as the devices rapidly beeped until they exploded causing the truck to tip over onto its side. Junior and the twins swear as they are thrown around in the truck and the twins hit their heads on the wall and pass out. Vince zooms to the end of the bridge and swerves to a halt

Inside the trailer, Junior regains his footing and picks up the rocket launcher

"Shit this is ridiculous!"

Vince got off of his bike and approached the truck as Junior stepped outside of the trailer. As Junior saw Vince approaching him, he points his rocket launcher at Vince

"Stay back before I blow you to fucking bits!" Junior threatened and Vince did as he said and held his hands up, a red card came out of Vince's sleeve into his hand and he throws it with pinpoint accuracy. It becomes embedded in Junior's hand making him drop his weapon.

In the split second it takes Junior to claps his injured hand, Vince cleared the distance between them. He delivers a volley of punches, alternating between his head and chest before he has time to block his attacks. Junior staggers, But stays on his feet and charges at Vince, he sidesteps Junior's attacks and uppercuts him, knocking him to the ground. Vince gets on top of Junior and begins raining down blows onto him until he was no longer conscious.

After finishing his beat down, Vince dragged the unconscious Junior and dropped him on top of the Malachite Twins. He then grabs Junior's rocket launcher off the ground and wraps the weapon in a cloth then straps it to his back before getting back onto his motorcycle and driving off

**_Authors Note: I hope you guys liked the chapter! I should've mentioned this but the uniforms Jonathan gave them were fully equipped with gadgets to aid them. _**


	3. Dandelion

**Continent: Sanus**

**Kingdom: Vale**

**Setting: Forever Fall, the same time as the last chapter**

"Okay Daisy you can do this" She encouraged herself as she moved through the forest

Daisy was wearing a black tailcoat over a white blouse with a yellow skirt that reached pass her mid thigh and black leggings, she wore yellow flats on her feet with little yellow bows on them. On her head was a yellow top hat with a black stripe on it and she wore white gloves.

"I just need to find it,grab it, then run like hell" She pulled out the picture of the collection piece she was meant to steal, it was a Grimm Mask similar to Adam Taurus's but instead of white and red the mask was black and gold. The other picture she received showed the one who was currently in possession of the collection piece, a large White Fang Lieutenant and his weapon of choice was a large chainsaw

"My first mission and I have to steal from literally every psycho from a horror movie" She placed her blank mask on her face,the rest of her head and neck was covered by a black material

After finishing mentally preparing herself Daisy headed towards the White Fang Camp,to avoid the possibility of being seen she climbed up a tree and jumped from tree to tree until the camp was within her eyesight

"There it is" She reached into her coat a pulled out a small set of binoculars to look at the camp, wanting to avoid any combat Daisy looked to see if her target had the collection piece on him, as she looked through the camp all she could see was regular White Fang foot soldiers

"Not seeing anyone who stands out, oh wait there's someone who looks different"

She spotted a young woman with black hair, amber eyes and black cat ears walking through the camp

"She can probably lead me to my target" Daisy jump across more trees until she was only a few feet away from the camp site, she jumped down off the tree and hid behind a tent on the very outside of the camp

As the girl in black kept walking through the camp Daisy followed her while staying behind the tents avoiding being seen. The girl stopped at one tent and walked inside.

"Crapples!"

Daisy ran to the nearest tree and climbed it to get a view of the camp with her binoculars

"Okay gotta look for someone else"

She whispered to herself before looking around the camp, after looking around she spotted a tall man with red hair in a black suit walking towards the biggest tent at the very back of the camp, she zoomed in the view on her binoculars and spotted her target inside the tent with two guards and she saw before him was three people, a woman in a red dress, a man with grey hair and another woman with green hair

She jumped off the tree and ran around the tents as the red haired man entered the big tent and hid behind the tent to listen in

"You could've gone to anyone for help."Daisy figured that must've been the red haired man "You could've made a deal with a gang leader, paid off some Huntsmyyhat have strayed from their righteous path...but instead you choose to seek an audience with me."

Daisy heard a woman begin to start talking, she assumed it was the woman in red considering she was the one up front with the other to at her side

"You're the one we need. Your skill, your ability to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man, Adam. And we've put a lot of thought into-"

The man interrupted her and began ranting "Then you're clearly not thinking straight! If you truly understood me, you would know coming here was a mistake. The White Fang is not an organization for hire. We're a force of revolution!"

The woman started talking again, clearly showing that she wasn't intimidated by the man "I believe our plan will be beneficial for all parties involved"

Daisy could hear the man pacing around the tent "I have...an associate in Vale. He and I are working on a revolution of our own. But we can't do it without your forces. We need-"

The man interrupted her again and began talking in a forced tone "What you need...is to leave. You're asking my men to die for your cause, a human cause."

Daisy heard what sounded like a weapon being readied, she seriously hoped a fight wouldn't break out, there's no way she could get the mask off that guy if they're fighting. She stopped thinking to herself and continued listening to the conversation

"That is not an idea I am willing to entertain"

The woman simply said "Very Well" And she along with those other two left the tent and went off into the nearby woods, as they left Daisy managed to get a look at them but put her focus back on the inside of the tent, she heard someone else stepping up to the tent talk

"What was that about?" The woman's voice asked

"Nothing" The mans voice started to fade away "We need to finish preparing. The train will be here at dawn"

Daisy pulled out her scroll and looked at the time

"That's only an hour away" She began to silently think to herself "Should I wait for him to leave so I can steal the mask without having to worry about them? No I don't know if he'll go with them or not, I have to do this now"

Daisy took in a long breath and as she let it out a yellow aura surrounded her torso, she leaned forward and her head went through the tent wall. She looked around the tent and saw the back of her target, she turned her head and her eyes immediately went to the collection piece she was after. She hopped and the rest of her body was covered in aura as it went through the tent before fading away as she landed on the ground, Daisy quickly grabbed the mask and put it inside her jacket

"Hands up!" Daisy froze as she heard a gun cocking behind her, she did as she was told and held her hands up

"Turn around" A deeper voice commanded

She did that as well and saw her target with two soldiers next to him, the large man held a chainsaw blade

"Who are you?" He asked as he got closer to her but Daisy remained silent

"Who sent you here?" He yelled in her face as they were only a foot apart, he looked at the table and noticed that the mask was gone. As he looked away Daisy grabbed his arm and threw him into the tent wall making it fall down on him and the two guards, to avoid getting caught in the tent Daisy covered her body in aura again and phased through the tent as it went down before making a run for the forest

**10 Minutes Later...**

After outrunning the White Fang soldiers Daisy sat down and rested against a tree

She pulled out the mask to look at and turned it around, on the inside of the mask was the symbol of a gold top hat

"There you are" Daisy quickly stood up as she heard the voice of someone she heard earlier call out to her, she looked up at a nearby tree and sitting on a branch was the very same girl with cat ears that Daisy saw earlier

"I don't know who you are but I need you to return that mask" The girl pointed a gun at Daisy as she stood up

"I'd like to avoid fighting"

Daisy put the mask on the ground and slowly backed away from it with her hands up, the cat girl jumped off the tree branch and landed in front of the mask with her eyes and gun still on Daisy as she back away, as she determined that Daisy was far enough the cat girl kneeled down to grab the mask and as she did that Daisy reached into her coat pocket and quickly threw a flash bomb at the ground in between the cat girl's feet blinding her with a bright light, as she covered her amber eyes Daisy moved quickly and kicked the cat girl into a nearby tree before picking up the mask and making another run for it

The masked man with red hair came running and stopped to help the ambered eyed cat girl up

"Blake are you okay?"

She nodded her head as she got up still rubbing her eyes

"Yes I'm alright but the thief blinded me before running, I don't know which direction they went"

"It doesn't matter, the train will be arriving soon we need to go" The red haired man started to walk back to the camp with the cat girl following him

**_Authors Note: Here's the newest chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, as you can tell this takes place before the black trailer. I also showed a bit of Daisy's semblance, I'll share more info about it in later chapters and as you can see Daisy is not a fighter and does her best to avoid it. The next chapter will obviously be about Alex Azure stealing the collection item Jonathan Jade assigned him and there will definitely be a fight in that chapter _**


	4. CrackOfDawn

Continent: Sanus

Kingdom: Vale

City: Vale

Location: The Vale Bistro

After being sent out by Jonathan Jade in order to retreive a peice of the Phantom Collection Alex,Vince and Daisy all returned the next day at four in the afternoon as Jonathan said with their requested items and breifcases in tow. Vince had the bazooka that he stole from Junior strapped around his back. The mask Daisy snuck onto a White Fang for was in her hands wrapped in paper. Alex held a black heater shield with a gold trim, displaying the symbol of the gold top hat.

Jonathan was in the cafe in his butlers uniform wiping down a table as the three entered

"Hey Mister we got the collection pieces like you asked" Vince spoke before laying the bazooka on the table,Alex and Daisy did the same as well

Jonathan made a smile that you could tell was forced like an employe forcing a smile in order to receive a tip"I'm glad to see taht you all were able to obtain your item,did any of you run into any trouble?"

Daisy sighed and sat down at the table with the treasures "I almost got killed by a-"

"We can share storys later"

Alex interuptted her before sitting down at the table and intensly staring down Jonathan "Now explain what you meant when you said you are giving us a chance to take back what was taken from us"

"Oh I see your one to cut to the chase" Jonathan picked up the bazooka that was on the table and walked to the backroom of the restaraunt

"Well I know all three of you have lost someone precious to you in the last three years"He said loudly as he walked further away from them into the back

That statement caused Daisy to look down sadly while Alex glared at him and Vince remained unaffected.

"And I know who the true culprits that caused the three of you such pain are as well"Jonathan told them as he came back to the table to pick up the mask and shield

"Alright explain what you meant by we can take back what was taken from us Mister"Vince cut into the conversation sitting down at the table next to Daisy

"Oh my mistake"Jonathan replied to them as he took the mask and shield to the back

"I didn't mean to say that you could take back what was taken" He explained as he entered the room again

"What I meant to say is that I can help you find the culprits and avenge your loses"

Jonathan sat on a stool at the cafe's bar and picked up the tea cup that was waiting there

They all turned to the butler as he sipped his tea

"So you know who did it?" Alex asked him as the others looked wanting to know the answer as well

Jonathan put down his cup "Yes I do,the ones you would need to take vengance on are called the Four Dons"

Alex let out a frustrated sigh as Vince chuckled from Jonathans anwser while Daisy looked at the both of them confused

"I should've known this was a load of crap" Alex muttered as he stood up

"Wait"Daisy looked around for someone to explain to her"Who are the Four Dons?"

With a grin on his face Vince leaned over to Daisy poking her arm

"Hey Coniglietto"

Daisy turned to him with a confused look "Conigeko?"

"The Four Dons are a group of gangsters that have large factions in each of the four kingdoms"

"Really? How come I've never heard of them?

"Because" Alex answered in a tone that cleary showed that he was ready to punch someone

"The Dons fell off the face of Remnant decades ago,meaning this guy is full of crap"

"Not quite"Jonathan replied before taking another sip of his tea "As you know the Legendary Thief Arsene Noir is the first and only person to gather all of the Phantom Collection and that is because the people that were pursuing him in the story are actually men sent by the Four Dons but whoever it is that novelized the story clearly didn't want to include them so they made it seem like Noir was jumped by a group of random bandits instead"

"So that we're clear you are telling me that some fairytale from a long time ago is based off of a true story and you want me to beleive that the most important thing in my life was taken from me by a gang that doesent even exsist anymore?"

"Wait a second Blu"Vince cut into the conversation again

"Just because they dissapeared doesn't mean they might not have any remaining followers out in the shadows"

Alex simply looked at Vince with an aggitated look "All of this is ridicoulus"

Vince sighed before standing up"As you saw the treasure of the collection is real and even if you don't beleive any of this you can stll get a job working here"The blonde add before turning to Jonathan

"By the way how much is the pay?I need to start saving up for a place"

"Considering the three of you will be risking your lives you will be paid handsomly and I will discuss those details with you later" Jonathan walked behind the cafe counter"And you do not need to worry about living conditsions because if you accept then you'll be able to live in one of the rooms for no cost"

Vince and Daisy looked at the man with grins on their faces while Alex looked at him skeptically

**The Next Day...**

Even though Jonathan made it clear they wouldn't need to pay for the rooms Vince was the only one to move into the room offered to him while Daisy preferred to stay with her mother and Alex didn't want to spend any more time with them that wasn't necessary.

The room Vince received wasn't anything like a extravagant hotel or anything but it was still something he wasn't going take for granted, since he didn't have anything like school or family to worry about Vince figured it be easier to live there to receive assignments from Jonathan quickly, he does think it sucks that he has to work with Alex and Daisy who he has already given nicknames to. He refers to Alex as "Blu" despite his obvious annoyance for the name while he calls Daisy "Coniglietto" never telling her what the word means.

Vince sat on his bed looking at his scroll thinking about his encounter with Junior. Even though he enjoyed being able to beat the crap out of Junior he knew Junior wouldn't just let anyone get away with something like that, Junior is definitely going to do something to get back at Vince. It's a good thing he kept his mask on the whole time.

"Mister Vermilion"

Maybe Vince should've put a end to Junior right then and there.

"Mister Vermilion"

Who knows what he might do after being beaten down like that.

"Mister Vermilion"

And it's not like he wouldn't deserve it, it's not like anyone would miss him!

"Mister Vermilion"

After all the people he's hurt why should he receive mercy when he hasn't given any?!

"MISTER VERMILION!" Vince was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Jonathan standing there with an envelope in his hand

"Oh hey Jon" He smiled at the man tiredly

"Why are you up so early? It's the crack of dawn"

"I was going to ask you the same Mister Vermilion, are you worried about the man known as Junior?"

"Not really"Vince stood up from his bed not wanting to talk or even continue to think about Junior.

"Do you have another assignment for me?" He gestured to the envelope in his hand

"Actually for this collection piece I will require all three of you to work together"

Vince sighed before leaving the room "Whats the collection piece?"

"You will be given more information after the others show up"

**Continent: Sanus**

**Kingdom: Vale**

**City: Athóos**

After the Sun fell The Three Thieves went to the city to complete their first joint mission

All three of them walked down the sidewalk wearing regular clothing. Vince was wearing a black hoodie over a red T-shirt and jeans with red sneakers while Alex wore a outfit similar but instead his shirt was blue and his jeans black. Daisy wore a yellow long sleeve crop top showing off her midriff and jeans that stopped around the middle of her calf with white sneakers and on top of Daisy's head was her yellow beanie.

"I don't feel good about this" Daisy nervously looked around, even though the outfit she is wearing wasn't extremely revealing Daisy still felt nervous about wearing it because of the assignment given to her by Jonathan "Why can't we wear the suits Mister Jonathan gave us?"

"It wouldn't be wise to do that Coniglietto, the place our target is at has an extremely good security system so we wouldn't be let in wearing shady masks" Vince reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a picture of a gold safe as they stopped and looked across the street to see a large blue hotel with a BRB Resort on it

"Remember we are heading to the most dangerous casino in the Kingdom so try not to screw anything up" Alex told them as they crossed the street and entered the large casino

"Don't worry Blu,we all know what we're supposed to do" After they entered the casino all three of them went off into different directions


	5. OcInfo

**At the moment I have a bad case of writers block so this chapter will just be a page of info for all of the characters I made up. I decided to change Alex's name and his appearance, his name is now Axel and he is a fanus. The changes to his appearance will be down below**

**Vince Vermilion **

**Race: Human**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16 **

**Complexion: Pale White**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Hair Color: Blonde **

**Eye Color: Red**

**Aura Color: Grey**

**Weapon: Ritorno, this weapon is a red rhombus shaped blade with circle in the middle and two black grips on both ends of the blade. The blade can be bent and turned into a boomerang **

**Regular Outfit: Vince regularly wears a white t-shirt underneath a red, white and black jacket cropped to his ribcage. The collar of the jacket stands propped upright. Vince wears black pants that his shirt overlaps; his boots are red with black and white accents. His black gloves are fingerless and expose part of his hand before strapping together over the wrist. At his waist, Vince wears a black utility belt with a silver rectangular buckle in the center and two lighter brown pouches at either hip. Strapped to the belt at his lower back is his weapon Ritorno. ****Semblance: Larceny, This semblance allows the user to attract things to their hands, this only works on inanimate objects like weapons. Items larger than a motorcycle cannot be drawn in by the semblance. The range of the semblance is within 50 feet.**

**Daisy Dandelion **

**Race: Faunus **

**Faunus Trait: Short Brown Rabbit ears**

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 16**

**Complexion: Tan**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Aura Color: Dandelion Yellow **

**Weapon: Sunset Smasher, despite her small size Daisy carries a two foot long mace, the handle is black and orange while the ball is gold. Their are two different triggers on the handle of the weapon, one button drops the ball from the handle letting the chain it's attached to fall out and the other makes black spikes appear on the ball.**

**Regular Outfit: Her wardrobe consists of a hooded jacket with puffy sleeves. The top is orange while the sleeves and hood are yellow and reaches the orange cuffs at her wrists. She wears a orange beanie on her head in order to cover her rabbit ears. She wears black baggy pants underneath her jacket and black low heeled sandals as well. Strapped to her left leg is Sunset Smasher**

**Semblance: Permeation, this semblance grants the user the ability to phase through physical matter. By focusing their aura onto certain part of the body only that part will be intangible. If this semblance is used completely throughout the body gravity will drag the users body mass down through the ground. If deactivated while phasing through the ground or another solid object, the user is instantly repelled to the surface due to the users body mass being unable to overlap with any other preexisting mass.**

**Axel Azure**

**Race: Half Human/Faunus **

**Faunus Trait: A Snow White canine tail and ears**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Complexion: Tan**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Hair Color: White**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Aura Color: White**

**Weapons: Wave Cutters, a pair of concealable, black automatic handguns equipped with collapsible blue blades, Axel can combine the guns to form a rifle or a sword. The guns are usually stored on Axel's thighs.**

**Regular Outfit: Axel wears a navy blue long-sleeved turtle neck under a black vest. The vest has a tall collar and is accented with white lines. He wears black gloves on his hands that covers the cuffs of his sleeves. Axel's vest and shirt are tucked under a gray utility belt he wears over his pants with a pouch at either hip. The dark blue pants Axel wears are padded at the knees and are tucked into the cuffs of his black and white boots.**

**Semblance: Landmine, this semblance allows the user to bestow explosive properties on anything the touch with their aura. The explosions can be detonated by will. The explosives are not very strong, but they're still powerful enough to deal a lot of damage if used in numbers.**

**Jonathan Jade**

**Race: Human**

**Gender: Male**

**Age:54**

**Complexion: Pale White**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Hair Color: Grey**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Aura Color: Grey**

**Regular Outfit: Jonathan regularly wears a black formal suit that most butlers are known for wearing **

**Semblance: Blackwhip, it grants the user the ability to produce black tendrils from their aura and command them at will.**


	6. Update

Hey after reading a few Oc fics, I decided to rewrite this story. My main characters will be entering Beacon after an alternate ending to Volume Three where even though Cinder and co were mainly successful but were driven back, Pyrrha is still alive and the Academy is still standing. I'm going to use the stuff I already used as backstory as stuff

Sorry if you were actually interested in what I was planning after that last chapter


End file.
